


Ryan Needed To Stop Talking

by aliensister



Series: How Technology Can Get You Into Trouble [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Exes, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensister/pseuds/aliensister
Summary: Ryan is too nice and needs to learn someone people aren't worth keeping ties with. It's ok, Chad to the rescue, only to find out that Ryan had already been using him? Surprisingly maybe Chad doesn't mind so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If this is good, and people like it, I'm thinking it may become a series... Let me know what you think!

Ryan fiddled, pushing the bud of his head phones into place, while pulling the door to the East High’s Theatre closed with his other hand. He’d spent his free period using the theatre to try and work on an upcoming dance number for a dance studio that he had started teaching at. It looked good on college applications, and if he was honest, working with the Wildcats all summer had given him a buzz that he wanted to repeat. 

He’d also been trying to work out some of the tension that his body was wrought with right now. Usually dancing and/or yoga were enough to re-center himself but the physical exertion he was craving was something he couldn’t do on his own and current options for partners left much to be desired.  
Ryan didn’t do flings or one night stands, he was fine with ‘friends with benefits’ if they were both on the same level. He was fairly smart when it came to his love life, and generally didn’t get himself into situations that would/could end up messy. He thought he had learnt his lesson, except if the four texts and two missed calls from Brad showed anything, he hadn’t.

Cursing, he opened his phone, suspicions confirmed he clicked the home screen and turned on Spotify, letting it shuffle through his daily mix. It was only ever in these situations that he wished he was more like his sister, she had no problems being brutally honest and moving ex-lovers on, Ryan preferred the kind method of being vaguely aloof. 

Plus, there was the fact that he wasn’t exactly drowning in options, he was a rich, out and proud, teen boy, in Albuquerque, New Mexico. So, he tended to keep his options open but Brad was just getting ridiculous. The pair had dated for like two months last year, Brad was clingy but deeply closeted and Ryan was not cool watching his boyfriend make out with his beard at events. Hard Pass.

Except there was the small slip up he’d made during summer, while drunk at an underground gay club that he frequents. Usually, he just goes to dance but being an Evans people tended to not bother with inconvenient things like proof of age. He’d been so keyed up; it had been after he’d left Lava Springs the night of the infamous baseball game and he’d run into Brad. He couldn’t have the guy he’d wanted, so as bad as it was, he’d used Brad. 

He was paying for it now though. He’d tried everything to get him off his case, well everything except Sharpay’s method. He’d gone as far as telling him that he was seeing someone, Brad had quieted down for a couple of weeks but recently his messages had started back up again with their flirtatious nature and seeing as Ryan actually wasn’t seeing anyone it was hard to shut him down.

Problem was that Brad was good with his hands… and mouth and though he knew he shouldn’t, Ryan was lonely and he was finding hard not to crack. Barbara Streisand help him; he was only a teenage boy. 

 

The cafeteria was packed by the time he arrived but he headed straight to the Wildcats table, knowing that they would have saved him a seat. The summer at Lava Springs had changed everything for Ryan, he had friends now, not just Sharpay, who had also mellowed a hell of a lot in recent weeks, which Ryan suspected had a lot to do with the crème brulee making basketball player who adored his sister. Ryan was also starting to think maybe those affections were beginning to be reciprocated if the way Sharpay blushed at whatever Zeke whispered into her ear was anything to go by.

As he reached the table, Chad automatically shifted over, making room for him and pushed his lunch tray towards Ryan, which had become the norm in the last couple of weeks. Since Ryan had started working on his lesson plans during his free period and turning up late to lunch and forgetting to eat, Chad had started just ordering extra when he got his lunch and making Ryan eat the leftovers. 

Despite Ryan’s assurances that he did in fact eat enough, it turns out Chad was just a feeder when it came to his friends, or maybe it was just Ryan because he was pretty sure he’d seen Chad almost brake Troy’s fingers when he tried to steal half of his sandwich. 

Stuffing fries into his mouth, Ryan can’t hide the hopeless groan as his phone lights up, vibrating loudly on the table where he’d dropped it as he sat down. 

“Seriously?” Sharpay’s voice was filled with disgust, which Ryan understood. She hated Brad in general, sibling duty to hate someone who broke your twins heart but the fact that he was so super clingy was just icing on the cake of her hatred. 

Ryan’s head hit the table, he vaguely feels Chad move his light pink fedora from where it was being squashed under his face but he could only whimper. 

“Are you ok, Ryan?” Gabriella’s voice is soft and so caring and all Ryan can do is nudge his phone toward her as if it had the plague. “Oh…” He’d told her about Brad when it happened, because he knew that she’d understand how hard it was to cut off someone. 

He could hear the various questions from the Wildcats but he refused to lift his head off the table, even as the familiar heat flushed through his body as Chad shuffled closer, laying his hand on the poor, prone boy’s shoulder. Since the summer, Chad had become very physically affectionate and as much as Ryan loved it, it was a double-edged sword because Ryan had developed a crush on the smart mouthed, gorgeous, afro-wearing basketballer. He, however, knew better than to make anything of it, Chad was straight and one of his best friends and as much as that was a main cause of the sexual tension killing his life at the moment, he’d never risk his friendship with Chad. 

“Oh?” The second voice was Taylor’s

“Brad.”

“Ohh,” Of course Taylor knew, he’d told Gabi, so it was obvious to assume that she would tell Taylor. He wasn’t bothered.

“Well, I’m glad that cleared it up for you but the rest of us would love to know what the hell is causing this…” Ryan felt Chad’s leave his body and saw the wild gesture at him lying on the table out of the corner of his eye.

“Ryan’s ex, doesn’t grasp the term ‘done, dusted, take your dick elsewhere’ he’s a closeted idiot, who was never, even close to good enough to kiss my brother’s feet, let alone his…”

“Shar!” Ryan bolted upright, glaring at his sister. Honestly, he loved how protective but she could be so crass. 

“…lips, honestly Ry, I know the crowd.” She was so nonchalant but Ryan could see the smirk ghosted on her mouth as she went back to filing her nails. Ryan continued to glare until he heard Gabi’s squeak as she pushed the phone back into his hands. 

“Why don’t you just tell him you are seeing someone, that you can’t talk to him because of your history and it would be awkward for your new boyfriend?” Taylor always had good plans.

“Like who? I mean he’d have to be pretty impressive for Brad to believe it, he knows Ryan generally doesn’t date and definitely doesn’t date losers…” But Sharpay knew schemes. 

“You can use me, …I’m handsome, smart, funny,” Chad grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Ryan.

“…totally humble.” Taylor rebutted. 

“It won’t work,” Ryan lamented, face screwed up at the unsolicited dick pic that appeared on his screen. 

“I’m already using yo…” Ryan stopped abruptly, eyes shooting up from his phone to look at Chad, cheeks flooding with colour, Sharpay loudly cackled from her spot next to Zeke.

At least Gabi, and Taylor had the decency to giggle quietly amongst the confused and dumbfounded Wild Cats. 

“…I don’t understand?” Troy spoke up, his question was directed obviously directed at Gabriella but his eyes never left the weird eye contact that was going on between his smirking best friend and the bright red, male Evans’ twin.

“Apparently, my dear Ry, has already told his resistible, ex paramour that he is romantically linked to the bouncy haired, basketball monkey.” Sharpay was wearing a Cat-that-ate-the-canary grin but a moment later groaned and rolled her eyes at Troy’s still clueless look, 

“Ryan already told Brad that he is fucking Chad, a lot, going by the extreme red shade Ryan has taken on.”

Troy looked shocked and look down at where Gabi was giggling into his sleeve, not sure how to react. Shouldn’t he be upset that Ryan was spreading rumours about his best friend’s love life? Everyone else seemed to laughing and even Chad didn’t look upset. No, Chad seemed to be wearing a look Troy wasn’t sure he’d ever seen before, he seemed curious, smug and something that looked like want. 

Ryan had never been so grateful for the bell to ring as he bolted from his seat and into the bowels of the school. Thankful that his last two periods didn’t include a single person from the table his soul had just died from embarrassment, at. 

The last two periods seem to simultaneously pass by in a blur and drag at a snail’s pace, Ryan was fairly certain he hadn’t heard a word his teacher had said. He was too concerned with how the hell he was going to explain to Chad that he was going around telling people that he was Ryan’s boyfriend.

Chad was going to hate him; he had ruined his friendship all because he didn’t have the guts to tell Brad to take a hike. Ugh, he was such a coward. 

The final bell rung and Ryan took his time packing up, he waited till the hallway quieted down in the hopes that he would make it to his locker without having to be confronted by, well, by anyone. He pretty much wanted to crawl into a hole and never emerge.

Ryan kept his eyes on his feet and used the tactics he had perfected after a lifetime of living in Sharpay’s shadow to keep anyone from really taking any notice of him. He was almost home free, just had to grab a few things from his locker. Which makes sense as to why that would be where he got caught. 

Ryan tensed as he felt the hard body press against his back, his front was already mostly in his locker, somehow he thought that would make his harder to see. He groaned, he was an idiot.

“Woah Ry, I didn’t know I was that good…” Ryan pondered if it was actually possible to die of embarrassment.

“Oh cool, so you’re just going to make fun of me. Awesome.” Ryan muttered, hanging his head.

“Calm down, Wildcat. I didn’t mean to hurt your feeling,” Chad’s tone was sincere as he turned Ryan so his warm, chocolate pools could meet Ryan’s sad blues. Ryan wondered if Chad knew that his hand was currently resting on his hip and somehow his thumb just managed to get underneath his white polo and was caressing his stomach, just above his waistband. 

Ryan jerkily nodded, accepting that they were ok, even though right now his skin felt like it was on fire. He watched as the most wicked grin took over Chad’s face and he knew he was in trouble.

“So how long have we been fucking, Ryry?” Chad’s voice was deep and velvety and so intimate and Ryan could die as he pushed the boy away. 

“Fuck off, Danforth!” Ryan half-heartedly glared as Chad stumbled backwards laughing.

“I’ll talk to you after practice, Ry!” Ryan watched Chad’s afro bounce as the dark skinned boy took off down the hallway, only pausing to turn, wave with a cheeky grin and then blow him a kiss as he took off around the corner. 

“Sonofabitch.”

Ryan had snuck into the house, trying his best to avoid his mother or god forbid, his sister. He didn’t turn his light on but made sure the lock on his door firmly in place. He’d flopped onto his bed, shoes and hat still on. 

He wondered if he presented a good enough case if his parents would send him off to boarding school where no one knew his name. An all boys one so Sharpay couldn’t blow his cover, yes, this was a good plan. 

*Buzz*

“Fuck…” Ryan groaned and threw one arm over his face. He hesitated to open his phone, he really, really wasn’t in the mood to deal with more messages from Brad. 

Yeah, ok, he knew he needed to deal with this situation but not tonight. With a sigh Ryan lifted his phone from where it had landed on the bed beside him. With how shit he felt right now, maybe it was the best time to tell Brad where to stick it. He grimaced, not in those terms though.

The screen brightness momentarily blinded him and he blinked, trying to focus. Weirdly enough the message wasn’t from Brad; it was from Chad. 

“Send him this, Ry.” He stared at his phone, as he curiously opened the photo attachment. All the air whooshed out of Ryan’s lungs and he was sure his tongue was on the floor, because Chad had sent him a photo captioned,

‘Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend.’ 

And there was a selfie, of Chad, flipping off the camera and standing in the East High locker room. His body covered in sweat after practice, wearing only his basketball shorts, riding so low on his hips it was practically obscene. Ryan panted, the real kicker was the four letters sharpie-ed on to the perfect washboard stomach, R Y A N.

“Fuck.”


End file.
